The pony and the dragon
by Spike is best pony
Summary: Love can come in really weird packages


I love her i don't know why but i do but i cant tell her maybe she likes me i bet not. I still remember how i started to love her. I just grew my wings Rainbow dash was showing me how to fly. She was graceful as a swan she taught me every thing she knew but when i got close to her my heart started thumping first i thought i was sick but then i remember this felling when i liked Rarity but it was stronger. I still wonder how i will get her but i will even if princess celestia cant stop me i will promise that. I bet your wondering my name it is Spike So what should i do to get her a romantic dinner no she doesn't like gushy romance stuff.I got it two tickets to the wonder bolts. Now all i need are two tickets. Some place to eat after words and some confidence.I guess I could ask princess celestia for the tickets and i have about sixty hope this works Dear princess celestia I was wondering if you could get me some wonder bolt tickets two i need them for a really close friend of burps there is the letter. Dear Spike i just got you some lets hope this will help you out. Sweet now all i need is to ask her and to get a place to eat after the wonder bolt go ask her. Hey Rainbow dash i wanted to ask you Spike said Rainbow dash.I have two tickets to a wonder bolts show want to come with me. Of course Spike I love the wonder bolts. Great said Spike meet me here a five PM yeah tomorrow Rainbow you to Spike. It was the next day and Spike was waiting for rainbow to come the spot were they would fly to she is said Spike. About time yeah sorry about that said rainbow.. no problem lets just go. okay. Then they took off. About twenty to thirty minutes later. Finally were here well lets go get are seats.I can,t wait i love the wonder bolts .yeah they must be good get you this exited. There are our seats well lets sit down and enjoy the . who look spike there doing a barrel row. yeah that's really cool. Right then Spike had an idea he could go for the classic move so he gently wrapped is claws around Rainbows then rainbow thought what is he doing. Spike saw she was blushing but didn't take is hand away then rainbow asked what are you doing Spike said you seemed a bit cooled but rainbow knew that was a lie but she did not thank about it and what was sure to the show spike and dash left the blush still on Rainbow cheeks. Spike asked if rainbow was hungry she said yes. Okay said spike were do you want to eat about a daisy king i heard they have great fry's. Sure said Spike cause he hadn't ate there in a long they were walking Spike put is jacket over rainbow because she was freezing she blushed at the act but still fought the thing that she was thinking witch was does spike like me in that way but still she put it at the back of her mind but she should not they got there spike just got a large hay fry will rainbow got a daisy sandwich combo witch came with fry's and a as they were eating Rainbow noticed some thing strange Spike looking at her funny but then something happened that was out of her control it just came out. Rainbow said Spike do you like me more then a friend. Then a redness over took Spikes face. But he answered honestly he said yes then rainbow looked but only found truth in his when did this start he looked at her and said when you started giving me flying lessons my heart just started thumping really fast when i got around you then i came to the realize that i started to like you more and more every time i saw thought he was going to get rejected but Rainbow said something that he couldn't believe. She said ill give it a try what said Spike ill give a try she said you and me we will see how this will said spike know who face was a beet red color. Where do you want to meet up then asked Spike. Rainbow said sugar cube corner five pm don't be spike wondered while he and rainbow dash were flying home what the future will bring. Before Spike knew what it i,m it was yesterday five while he was walking to sugar cube corner and then he was inside and saw rainbow. So he walked up to the table and sat down next to her hey Spike said Hey said Rainbow so want do you want asked Spike cause i,m paying about two cupcakes with the special icing okay said Spike he never really tried the special icing. So then pinkie pie came out of no where and asked why are both you all alone are you having a party with out me. ...said Spike then Rainbow said no where here on a date. what said pinkiepie were here on a date and will you get us some cupcakes please said Spike no wanting to act like a coward in front of Rainbow. Sure said pinkie and went and came out two seconds later with the special cupcakes they ordered you know what said Spike what said Rainbow pinkie pie is so random you got that right. The first date was great said spike as he was walking home with a smile.


End file.
